


Helpless

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor's POV during one of Sansa's Joffrey-ordered beatings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

“I hope the Others get him,” Sansa Stark declared. 

Sandor wanted to shake her. _She chose a fine time to discard her courtesies._ Joffrey was furious that his uncle the Imp was now in charge. He’d complained bitterly to his mother, reminding her that he was the king, as though any of them were likely to forget that. But all his whining could not change the fact that Tywin Lannister had sent the Imp and not even Cersei would disobey Tywin. So Janos Slynt had been sent to the Wall and there was nothing Joff could do about it. Not that Joff gave a damn about Slynt, but the principle of the matter angered him. 

He turned that anger on his betrothed now. “Perhaps I should send you to the Wall after I chop off your brother’s head. You’ve got a bastard brother at the Wall, haven’t you? You could carry him your Young Wolf’s head.” 

Sansa didn’t reply. 

“Would you like that, Sansa?” 

The girl stared sullenly off into the distance. If she said yes Joff would think she was mocking him and have her beaten; if she said no, he would accuse her of not being a properly obedient wife and have her beaten. Her silence didn’t help her. Joffrey couldn’t touch his uncle but his betrothed was at his mercy and her careless comment had reminded him of it. Sandor desperately tried to think of some way to distract the king, but he was too slow. 

“Ser Meryn.” 

Meryn Trant knew what was wanted of him and he hastened to obey his king. He knew by now that Joffrey didn’t like his betrothed’s beauty marred so the knight drove his mailed fist into the girl’s stomach. 

When she cried out, she sounded just like his sister had when Gregor beat her. _I told her not to say anything to him. If she left him be, he wouldn't trouble us. I couldn't do anything. I was too little. He would have just beat me too and she would have tried to stop him and he'd have beaten her worse._ He wasn’t little now and he was much better with a sword than the rest of the Kingsguard but he still couldn’t do anything. Joffrey was the king and a Lannister. 

“Don’t cry,” King Joffrey commanded his betrothed. “It makes your eyes red and puffy.” 

“Yes, Your Grace,” Sansa said, and dabbed at her eyes with the sleeves of her gown. 

“I don’t like that funny look on your face. See that you look more pleasant when you join me for supper. Dog, take her back to her chambers.” 

Sandor grabbed Sansa’s arm and led her away from the king. She knew the way and no doubt she was happy to be getting away from Joff for the time being, but Sandor kept hold of her. He wanted to scoop her up and carry her away from the Red Keep, but he couldn’t. 

“Are you all right? Should I summon a maester?” He sounded awkward to his own ears. 

“No, my lord.” Her voice was only a shade less gracious than usual. 

Now wasn’t the time to remind her that he was no lord. He didn’t know what to say to her. After Gregor’s senses had returned to him, Sandor would help his sister into her bed and the maester would tend to her, then Sandor would curl up beside her. _I would cry and she’d have to comfort me, selfish boy that I was._

"Thank you, my lord," she said, when they stood outside the door to her bed chamber. 

Sandor had to release her arm. He wanted to do _something_ but there was nothing he could do. He started to touch her cheek and stopped himself. The last thing she needed right now was him pawing at her. He nodded at her and turned away. He had to shield Joff until tonight when he could get properly drunk, but there was time enough to stop by the kitchen keep for a flagon of wine before he returned to the king.


End file.
